Magic 8 Ball
by Midnight113
Summary: There's nothing more annoying to Gabriella than being paired with the infamous Troy Bolton to write a paper for school, except that he brings that darn eight ball everywhere he goes. T&G Oneshot.


**Magic 8-Ball © Midnight113. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or have any affiliation to it**

**Synopsis: **

**There's nothing more annoying to Gabriella than being paired with the infamous Troy Bolton to write a paper for school, except that he brings that darn eight ball everywhere he goes. **

**_A warning to all potential thieves, this work is copyright 2011 Midnight113._** **_Magic 8 Ball is completely the work and property of Midnight113, to reproduce under any other name is theft!_**

* * *

**Magic 8 Ball**

**"~*~"**

**"-"**

**'-'**

She hated her English teacher. She would never forgive the older woman after this. Gabriella Montez was a straight 'A' student, she never failed anything and she never planned to either for the rest of her high school career. So when her teacher had assigned the class to write a paper on what they thought about unpredictability, she immediately assumed it would be yet another easy 'A'. Oh how wrong she was.

After explaining the rules and the format of how long the essay should be and look, Mrs. Larson decided to wait until the last possible moment to drop the bomb on the class.

"Oh and by the way, you're all going to be partnered up with someone for this assignment. So make sure to listen for when your name is called."

Gabriella's face dropped as she slouched forward into her seat. She had never been paired with someone else before to write a paper and she immediately feared the consequences of this. What if she was partnered with some slacker who would get her a bad grade, what if the person insisted on writing the entire paper? What if…

"Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton" Mrs. Larson's voice bellowed out from the front of the classroom.

What if she was paired with the egotistical jock who only cared about himself and all the women he could get in one day?

Gabriella's eye's widened in shock and disbelief at her circumstances. There was one word to sum up all that was Troy Bolton and that word was playboy. Ever since freshman year Gabriella had always noticed Troy. He was the popular jock, captain of the basketball team and loved by all. The women especially adored his blue eyes and strong muscles but Gabriella was the one girl who never fell for his good looks.

She hated all the attention he constantly sought and in the end received. He was arrogant and cocky and everything Gabriella despised. She refused to ever be seen within a ten mile radius of the bastard. Now it appeared that she would have no choice but to work with him otherwise she would surely fail and Gabriella wouldn't let that happen.

Slowly she turned her head to look at the little troublemaker that sat directly behind her in English. There he was, smirking right back at her disgusted face. Gabriella immediately scrunched up her nose and scoffed mumbling to herself, "Great, just great."

Leaning forward so that his mouth was right next to her ear, Troy let out a long breath and Gabriella shivered as the hot air ricocheted off of her lower jaw line. "We're going to have a lot of fun together princess, I'll make sure of that." Leaning back into his seat, Troy quickly grabbed a piece of Gabriella's long, wavy black hair and tugged gently to get her attention.

Knowing he was just doing it to annoy her, Gabriella swatted is hand away and turned back around to glare at him. "Knock it off jerk."

Loving that she had responded to his teasing, Troy did it again. "I said Stop!" She shouted causing the entire class to look over at them.

"Is there a problem Ms. Montez?" Mrs. Larson asked gently.

"No Ma'am. I'm fine." Gabriella blushed at having the entire room stare at her but her anger quickly returned when she heard Troy's quiet snicker from behind her.

Waiting until Mrs. Larson turned back to the white board to continue with her lesson, Gabriella turned in her seat again to glare at Troy. "What are you, four?" She seethed under her breath. "Grow up asshole." With that, Gabriella straightened in her chair again.

"I can't help it." Troy whispered back as he leaned forward in his seat so only she could hear. "You make it too easy Gabriella."

Gabriella just rolled her eyes as she continued with copying the words that Mrs. Larson had been writing down on the board.

"And you know, I think you secretly like it." Troy continued.

"I most certainly do not, in fact I feel nothing but utter contempt and loathing towards you." She finished.

"Sure Gabriella, keep telling yourself that." Troy chuckled.

How dare he insinuate that she liked him, the nerve of that guy. Feeling her rage swell at his words, Gabriella swirled around again in her seat not minding all her black curls flying into her face as she focused her attention on him once again.

"You know what?" She began harshly. "Why don't you go f-"

"We're not having a very good day are we Ms. Montez?" Mrs. Larson cut Gabriella off as she stood over the front of her desk, eying her curiously.

After tuning back around in her seat, Gabriella just shook her head at the teacher. "No Mrs. Larson. I was wondering actually, could I have a different partner? Taylor perhaps?" Gabriella's eyes beamed with hope as her teacher placed a finger on her chin, contemplating her request as she looked over at Taylor who was anxiously shaking her head in agreement, having been paired herself with Troy's best friend Chad Danforth.

"Hmm… let me think about that. Yea…no." Mrs. Larson smiled at the end.

Gabriella's shoulders slouched forward in despair. "Thanks for considering it." She sarcastically replied.

"Of course Ms. Montez, it's why I'm here." Mrs. Larson grinned and leaned forward so that her face was directly in front of Gabriella's. "Now try and pay attention so I don't have to repeat myself."

Gabriella just shook her head at the woman and watched as she went back to explaining when the paper was due and how many words it should be.

"I hate you." She turned her head to the side so that Troy could hear her.

"Aw, I hate you too baby." Troy mocked her while making little kissy noises.

Gabriella grunted in annoyance as she dropped her forehead to the top of her desk while sighing dramatically. "Ugh, why me?" She cried.

"Don't worry Gabriella, I'll make sure it's just as pleasurable for you as it will be for me."

If Gabriella wasn't already detesting the thought of having to write a paper with Troy Bolton, that would have done it.

"Let's ask the magic eight ball if it agrees." Troy continued while grabbing his key chain from around his belt buckle and pulling the little plastic sphere that was black with a big white eight on it resembling a billiard eight-ball.

Gabriella groaned even louder gaining a stern look from her teacher as she sighed and mouthed, 'sorry'.

This was the one thing about Troy Bolton that Gabriella found extremely annoying. Everywhere he went, he brought along one of those stupid little eight balls that were used to predict things. He always kept one on his key chain and walked around asking it questions and seeking its advice. Gabriella scoffed at the thought, Troy Bolton relied on a little plastic toy to give him advice. It was the most idiotic thing she had ever seen.

"Oh great magic eight ball, will Gabriella have a good time with me this week?"

Gabriella turned around to watch in amusement as Troy shook the little ball causing his car keys to rattle loudly.

Troy stared into the transparent window eagerly awaiting its answer. Once the words were clear for him to read, Troy smirked and sat back his chair. "Outlook good." He replied.

Gabriella rolled her eyes at his juvenile ways and turned her attention back to the board. "Unlike you, I don't rely on a toy to determine my future." She retorted.

"The eight ball never lies Gabriella." Troy confidently defended his weird little fetish.

"Whatever." Gabriella waved it off.

"You'll see." Troy spoke as he placed the key chain back on his belt, smirking the entire time.

She couldn't wait to prove him wrong.

* * *

"I can't believe I have to write a paper with Troy Bolton, this is going to be an awful week for me." Gabriella spoke as she and her best friends Taylor and Kelsi, walked down the hallways of East High School in Albuquerque, New Mexico.

"You? What about me?" Taylor exclaimed as they stopped in front of their lockers to get their bags at the end of the day. "I can't believe I have to write mine with that lunkhead, basketball boy." Taylor shook her head. "I'm doomed!" She exclaimed.

"You're not the only one." Gabriella shoved her books into her backpack and slammed her locker shut. "This is gonna suck."

"I don't see the big problem you guys, I mean they're not all that bad." Kelsi chimed in and then when she saw the faces her friends made, immediately regretted her words. "Or… um. Maybe they are?" The finished lamely.

"That is so easy for you to say Kelsi, you got paired with Martha and she's one of the easiest people to get along with. Not like those stupid, stuck up, pigheaded-"

"Lunkheads?" Chad finished Taylor's sentence as he appeared from behind them.

"Our feelings are really hurt you know." Troy came up next to Gabriella and leaned against her closed locker.

"Good!" Gabriella shouted in his face, successfully causing Troy to smirk at her.

"I love a girl who's feisty. It adds to the experience in bed." Troy wiggled his eyebrows enticingly.

"Well I can add that to the list of things I don't need or want to know about you." Gabriella responded.

"Relax ladies, you know you love us. Just like the rest of the female population here" Chad flung an arm around Taylor's shoulders and pulled her against his chest resulting in her jabbing him in the abdomen wit her elbow. "Oof!" Chad doubled over slightly, caught off guard by her action.

"You disgust me." Taylor announced as if they already didn't know.

"I like a girl who speaks her mind." Chad grinned happily while Taylor rolled her eyes at his obliviousness.

"Me too." Troy crowded within Gabriella's personal bubble, overwhelming her with his distinct scent of cologne and shampoo. He had obviously just come from the gym considering his hair was still a little damp and he smelled freshly bathed.

"Don't make me gag on my lunch." Gabriella pushed against his chest a little as he caged her in between his large body and the lockers. Bringing his arms up so they blocked her in, one by her waist and the other resting on the locker next to her head.

"You know baby, you've always been on the top of my list of favorites." Troy informed her.

Deciding to play along with his arrogance, Gabriella sighed. "Oh really?"

Troy shook his head and lowered it so that his lips were inches from hers. "Mmm-hm. I just wish you knew how good we could be together."

"You think so?" Gabriella quirked an eyebrow, lifting her head so that their lips were even closer now.

"I know so." Troy swooped down to capture her lips in a kiss but before his lips met their intended target, Gabriella stomped on his foot and kneed him in his family jewels making him grunt and double over in pain and shock.

"Oh Troy, if only you had wanted me during freshman year then maybe I wouldn't have grown immune to your irresistible charm." Gabriella mocked him as he looked up at her with wide eyes.

Gabriella tilted her head and faked sympathy. "I didn't hurt you did I Wildcat?"

Troy opened his mouth and then shut it slowly as he straightened himself out, keeping his right hand in front of his low riding jeans at all times.

"Yes actually, you did." Troy confirmed for her.

"Aw, I'm sorry. Now maybe you know how it feels, like all those girls whose hearts you played with." She bit out the last part angrily.

"It was worth it though because it got you to call me Wildcat." Troy smirked. "I hope you use that language in the bed-" Troy was cut off as Gabriella gave him a hard shove away from her making him chuckle in response to her futile actions.

"You're impossible you know that?" Gabriella scowled in his direction as he just kept chuckling at her.

"I know, let's ask the-"

Gabriella grabbed him by the collar of his blue shirt and pulled him forward so that they were face to face. "Don't even think about finishing that sentence." She spoke firmly as Troy genuinely smiled at her, his dimpled cheeks causing her to forget her moment of fury and want to press her lips against his sweet looking ones. Her curiosity of how they felt and tasted starting to overpower her. Warning signs flashed through her head as a red caution flag flew up blaring the word 'danger' at her.

Quickly she released him and buried the feelings and thoughts into the recesses of her mind.

"What's the matter Gabriella, you scared of the little toy? Afraid it speaks the truth?" He teased.

"No, I'm just excessively aggravated by the toy and your odd attachment to it." She explained as calmly as she could given her stomach was doing somersaults at the moment.

"Ah, I see. Well we could do something about that you know." Troy started. "We could test its fortune telling capabilities by asking it a question and making sure it comes true." Troy grinned at his genius plan.

Gabriella just stared at him, her face emotionless as she opened her mouth. "No." Then, turning to Taylor and Kelsi she waved. "See you later guys."

The girls waved back and chorused together, "Bye Gabs." As Gabriella walked down the now deserted hall towards the main doors.

Passing through the large metal doors, Gabriella listened as they clanked shut behind her while walking down the front steps. She then rolled her eyes as she listened to the doors slam shut once again. She didn't even have to turn around to know who had followed her. "What do you want?" She spoke over the noise of the cars speeding by out of the parking lot and the buses that sat idling in the front of the school grounds.

She looked over at the ground and noticed his shadow appear by her side, then his black vans and finally his body. Trailing her eyes up his long torso, Gabriella took a second to admire the incredible muscle he had built over the summer. He had been well defined in that category for years but now that it was the start of their third year at East High, Gabriella grudgingly admitted to herself that he had definitely improved over summer vacation.

"Done checking me out?" He teased.

"Why don't you ask your eight ball?" She joked with him earning an incredulous look as he halted his steps.

"Are you serious?" He asked.

Gabriella stopped walking and turned around so she was facing him, the sun blinding her from making out his face. Lifting her hand up to shield her eyes from its bright rays, she sighed. "No."

Troy snapped his fingers in disappointment and then smiled. "You say that to me a lot you know, I bet I can get you to say yes to me one of these days."

"Pssh, yeah. Keep trying. You're going to need a lot more than the phenomenal cosmic powers of the almighty eight ball there." Gabriella pointed at his key chain and then continued to walk to her car, Troy tripping over himself to catch up.

"Why are you following me? You don't like to be seen with girls like me, remember?" She reminded him.

"What? Where did you get that idea?" He asked truthfully bewildered.

"Gosh, I don't know. Maybe when you said it to me freshman year?" She replied.

"Freshman year? Gabriella that was like, forever ago." He spoke as they approached her car.

"Doesn't feel like it to me."

"I didn't even mean it, we were just kids." He explained.

"What the hell are we now, aliens?" She questioned him harshly as she unlocked her car door and flung her bag into the passenger seat. "Look Troy, just tell me what you want so I can get home and start this stupid paper." Gabriella sighed and ran both of her hands through her long black waves.

"That's what I wanted to talk about… wait a minute, you're planning on writing it without me present. You can't do that!" He shouted.

"I wasn't you fool, I was just going to start an outline of ideas to go over, jeez!" She exclaimed exasperated.

"Oh." Troy finished lamely.

Just as Gabriella was about to speak, a group of cheerleaders walked by on their way to their cars and giggled in unison. "Hi Troy!" They all echoed like a bunch of groupies.

Troy looked over and smiled at them nodding his head gently. "Have a good night ladies."

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she listened to the group swoon and sigh. "Oh my… I'm leaving before I puke over my car." She wrenched the door open a little more and started climbing into it.

"Wait, when should we get together to start this thing?" Troy asked as he got closer to the door.

Releasing a breath into her car, Gabriella began buckling her belt and responded. "I don't think I can take anymore of your ego today so maybe tomorrow after school you can come over to my place and we can start this thing."

"Okay, sounds good." Troy agreed. "Do you want me to ask the eight ball anything before you go?" He added just to piss her off.

"Yeah… ask it when you plan to grow up and stop using it to answer all your questions." Gabriella smirked and shut her door, watching Troy pout through the rear view mirror as she pulled away.

* * *

The next day, Gabriella had reluctantly given Troy her address so he could meet her to work on the paper. She had already been home for an hour before the doorbell rang.

Before she could get to it however, her older sister Isabella was already opening the door.

"You're not pizza." Isabella stated as she eyed Troy up and down. "You do look appetizing though." She commented while licking her lips.

"Izzy! Could you not be a cougar for two seconds and let him in please." Gabriella scolded her twenty-four year old sister.

"This the kid whose guts you hate?" Izzy asked as Troy sauntered in past her with a smirk.

"More or less." Gabriella shrugged.

"Sounds like you're warming up to me." Troy commented.

"Shut up." She looked over at him real quick and then turned back to her sister.

"Izzy this is Troy, Troy the person hitting on you over there would be my sister.

Troy just nodded his head at her.

"You go for older women Troy Boy?" Izzy asked while popping her bubble gum.

"Not usually but I'm willing to make an exception if you're worth it of course." Troy gave her one of his charming smiles.

"Oh I'm worth it alright. You're cute too so it might just be worth it for me as well." Izzy snapped her gum again.

"Okay then, that's our cue to leave." Gabriella grabbed Troy by the collar and dragged him up the stairs.

"Don't be a stranger Troy Boy." Izzy shouted up the steps as she went back to her television show.

Once they were safely in Gabriella's room, Troy busted out laughing. "Your sister is quite the character, I think she likes me." He got out through bursts of laughter.

"Yeah, I think she would have jumped you in the foyer had I not been present." Gabriella smiled a little bit at her sister's antics.

"Yeah, too bad I already have a thing for someone else, otherwise I would have taken her up on the offer." Troy spoke as he found her purple bean bag chair and approached it.

Gabriella's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at his words. "You have a thing for someone? Please! Don't make me laugh." Gabriella sat down on her swivel chair, situating herself at her brown desk to begin working on their paper.

"What, you don't believe me? What's so crazy about me having a thing for someone?" Troy asked curiously.

"Well, for one thing, you aren't a one girl kind of guy." Gabriella spoke as she tuned her laptop on and took out a piece of paper from her bag.

"How do you know what type of guy I am?" Troy asked.

"I know you Troy, I've seen the way you are at school. Always flirting and going out with girls. I've heard the stories of how you go out on dates with one girl and then dump them the next day because some new shiny thing comes along."

Troy frowned, plopping himself down on her bean bag but jumped right back out of it when he heard a growl. "Holy shit!" He stumbled back and fell over onto the bed.

Gabriella swirled around in her chair amused at the sight before her. Not being able to help herself, she giggled at the cute and frightened expression on Troy's face.

"What the hell was that?" He asked.

"Ruger, be nice." Gabriella scolded towards the bean bag as a little puppy's head popped up from the other side of the large plushy seat. The fluffy black and white Alaskan Malamute yipped playfully as it flopped off the bean bag, headed straight for Gabriella's outstretched arms.

"Hi baby, I know you don't like him either but we have to be civil if you want mommy to get an 'A' alright?" Gabriella conversed with the little puppy as she picked it up and scratched its ears.

"Even your dog is against me." Troy sighed as he ran a hand through his unkempt hair.

"Not yet… you just tired to steal the new bed but don't worry. I plan to have Ruger trained soon enough to respond negatively to only your scent." Gabriella joked.

"That's nice." Troy humored her. "I really appreciate the thoughtfulness."

"I know, that's just the way I am." Gabriella grinned and placed the puppy back down on her carpeted floor. "Now get off my bed, you're messing up my pillows." She turned back around to the computer and started typing.

"Hmm… maybe when I'm ready." Troy leaned over to greet the puppy that was now trying to climb up onto the bed. "Is he allowed up here?" Troy asked.

"He is, you're not." Her voice was monotonous.

Troy ignored her, reaching down to lift the little puppy onto the bed with him. "Hi little guy, you are a little guy right?" Troy inconspicuously ducked his head to check as Gabriella turned around to give him a look.

"No, I just felt like naming my female dog a boy name." Gabriella sarcastically replied.

"Just checking, no need to get defensive." Troy put his hands up in a sign of peace. "Alright Ruger, us guys have to stick together so tell your mommy I'm staying on the bed."

"No you're not and stop trying to turn my baby against me." Gabriella kept typing away at the computer as she spoke.

"I have an idea, let's let the eight ball decide." Troy excitedly stated while pulling the toy off of his belt buckle.

Gabriella instantly stopped typing and turned around to look at him. "Please no."

"Eight ball, should I get off the bed or not?" Troy shook the toy and waited for its answer. "Don't count on it." Troy smirked.

Gabriella sighed and turned back to the screen. "You know, this would be a lot easier if you would oh… I don't know, help." Gabriella finished bitterly as she eyed Troy from her desk.

"After I have some fun first, right little guy?" Troy asked the puppy as it wagged its tail and curled up next to Troy, resting its head against Troy's leg. "Well what do you know, looks like your dog likes me now. I converted the animal but can I convert its owner?" Troy asked himself. "Eight ball, you know the answer." Troy shook it and waited. "It is decidedly so." Troy spoke amused.

"Ugh! Will you put that thing away?" Gabriella screeched from her desk. "Let me see that!" Gabriella hopped up from her chair to grab the ball.

"No, it's mine. Go get your own." Troy childishly hugged the toy to his body.

"Don't even joke about that, I hate those things." Gabriella replied.

Just as Troy was about to respond to her, his cell phone started beeping. "Oh, new text message. I wonder which flavor of the week it is." Troy put the eight ball down and pulled out his cell phone to inspect. Gabriella just rolled her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

"Ah Tiffany, I've got her wrapped around my little finger." Troy shared as he leaned back on her bed making himself more comfortable and trying not to disturb Ruger too much.

"I swear, if you don't put that thing away and do your part with this paper I'm going to tell Mrs. Larson that you're purposely not doing your fair share and then she'll flunk you… do you want that to happen!" Gabriella shouted trying to get his attention.

Troy looked up from his screen and smiled. "Calm down princess, let me just reply and then I'll help you out how's that sound?"

"Fantastic." Gabriella's sarcasm going unnoticed as Troy kept texting away.

It was going to be a long week indeed.

* * *

Approximately four days had gone by since Gabriella and Troy had been given the assignment for English class. Since then they had met everyday after school to work on it at Gabriella's house, the library and at school.

It was now Saturday afternoon and Gabriella was walking with Ruger through the local park. She had gotten off the phone with Troy about an hour ago after agreeing to meet him at his house to finish the paper. In the past few days, Gabriella had grown use to Troy's presence. At school he would always flirt with all the good looking girls but never with Gabriella unless they were alone or arguing about something. It always upset her but she would never admit it to him. What was so horrible about her? Why didn't he give her the same attention he gave all of them?

Hating that Troy Bolton always got to her in the end, Gabriella brushed off her thoughts and continued on through the park.

About an hour later, she was finally knocking on Troy's front door. Her backpack slung over her right shoulder and her computer bag in hand.

After a minute, the door finally opened an older woman greeted her. "Oh hello, can I help you?" The woman had bright blue eyes, just like Troy's and the same color hair to go with it. She immediately assumed this was his mother.

"Hi Mrs. Bolton, I'm Gabriella Montez."

"Oh that's right, he told me you were coming over. Please, come in." Mrs. Bolton moved out of the way to let Gabriella pass. "Here let me take you coat."

"Thank you." Gabriella dropped her bags and removed the offensive material from her body feeling the weight disappear from her shoulders.

"Troy told me you two were working on a paper together?" His mother asked curiously.

"Yeah, for English. It's on unpredictability." Gabriella explained.

"Sounds interesting, I hope my son is helping you instead of just pretending to." Mrs. Bolton commented.

"I am helping her Ma, when she'll let me. Don't worry about it." Troy appeared on the staircase in a white tank top that showcased his muscles perfectly.

"That's all I want to know. Gabriella would you like a drink before you two get stated?"

"Oh no Mrs. Bolton I'm fine." Gabriella smiled.

"Well I insist you stay for dinner, we're having pot roast and please call me Lucille, you're making me sound old."

Troy visibly rolled his eyes and gently took Gabriella by the elbow. "Okay Ma, you're making her uncomfortable."

"No she's not!"

"No I'm not!"

Both women responded at once, making Troy shrink back a little at the double scolding.

"I really don't want to impose actually." Gabriella spoke quietly.

"Nonsense, you're staying. Just make sure you call and tell your mom okay." Gabriella gave a nod and a smile as Troy pulled her up the stairs. "And keep the door open!" She shouted after them.

Once safely in his room, it was time for Gabriella to laugh. "Keep the door open? Obviously your mom has no idea of your constant female company."

"Hey, at least she didn't hit on you like your sister did with me." Troy laughed along with her.

"True." Gabriella giggled as she looked around the room. "Nice place, very blue." The walls were covered in the color as were his bed and carpet.

"Thanks." Troy smiled at her warmly. "Would you like to try out the bed, it's rather comfortable." Troy's smiled turned into a smirk, and there's the Troy she knows.

"Let's just get this hell over with so I can go home." Gabriella sighed and sat down in one of his game chairs he had in the room near his television and game systems.

Looking around real quick, she spotted an eight ball next to his bed. This one was slightly larger than the one he wore on his key ring and she found another one on his desk.

"Why am I not surprised to find more eight balls in here." She laughed as Troy's jaw dropped.

"You know, you continue to diss the eight ball. I think you should just take one and ask it a question of your own." Troy told her.

"The questions I have are ones that a mere toy can't answer Troy." Gabriella voice had lowered considerably as she pulled her laptop out and ignored Troy questioning look.

"What do you mean Gabriella? I bet the eight ball can answer a lot more than you think it can. You underestimate the little thing." Troy shook his head sadly.

Feeling brave, Gabriella rose from her chair and grabbed the eight ball on his nightstand. "Okay, I'll ask it my questions and then will you shut up about the stupid thing and help me finish this paper?" Gabriella asked.

Troy sat silently on his bed and shook his head in agreement.

"Fine then. Oh great magic eight ball, tell me. Why is Troy Bolton such a playboy?" She shook the ball and waited. "Very doubtful, alright why does he treat the girls at school like they're disposable tissues?" She shook the toy. "'Without a doubt', that's nice. Why is he such a cocky arrogant ass?" She waited for the answer. "'You may rely on it'. Why does he only flirt with me when we're alone or fighting in the hallway?" Gabriella's voice rose as she read the eight ball's reply. "'My sources say no', well that's very helpful." She huffed.

Troy watched intently as Gabriella became frustrated with the little black object and kept shaking it.

"Why has Troy Bolton ignored me for two years since I moved here?" Gabriella shook the ball and read its reply. "'Ask again later'. Okay how about, why am I not good enough for him?" She shook the toy again and watched as the words floated in the blue ink, "'Reply hazy, try again.'" Gabriella sighed. "And what the hell is his fascination with eight balls about?" She shouted as she read the reply. "'Concentrate and ask again', ugh!"

Gabriella flung the ball across his room so that it landed on the bed. Breathing harshly, her brain slowly processed everything that she had just said out loud while Troy was listening. Silently cursing herself, Gabriella went to grab her bag.

"You know what, I'm just going to go. We can finish this tomorrow."

Just as Gabriella frantically stuffed her computer back into its bag, she noticed Troy's body now hovering over her.

She grabbed her bag and flung it over her shoulder and started towards his door. "Move Troy." She spoke defiantly as he blocked her path.

"Don't you want your answers?" Troy tilted his head nervously rubbing his neck.

"I already got them from your stupid little plastic toy you swear by. Now. Get. Out. Of. My. Way." Gabriella spoke each word separately, her temper and embarrassment making her want to get away from him.

"Wait, I didn't ask the eight ball my question yet." Troy grabbed the eight ball off his key ring and asked, "Will Gabriella Montez let me kiss her?" Gabriella eyes widened at his question as he waited patiently for a reply. "Yes - definitely." Before she even knew what was happening, Troy's lips were against her own. Shocked by the sudden turn of events, Gabriella's eyes slowly closed as she wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him for all it was worth. His lips were softer than she had imagined as Troy nipped at her bottom lip, his grip on her waist tightening as he turned her around and pushed her against the wall.

Slipping her tongue into his mouth, she listened to him groan as they explored each others caverns, his mouth tasted of mint and his touch was electrifying her from the toes up as his hands moved in slow, circular motions along her hips. Troy eased her up against the wall until his body was flush with her and then pulled back when air was finally needed.

Gabriella slowly opened her chocolate eyes, getting lost in his baby blues. Their soft pants and labored breathing were the only noise in the silent room besides Gabriella's frantic beating heart. Their breaths molded together again as Troy brushed his nose against hers, his lips shadowing kisses across her cheek bone as she concentrated on breathing. Gabriella's lips were slightly parted as Troy began to nip and suck her neck causing her to moan at the pleasurable feeling.

She whimpered quietly as Troy's lips detached form her neck, her fingers now tangled in his hair as he spoke.

"I like you Gabriella, I always have. You're my favorite. Just because I don't have the guts to show it properly doesn't mean it's not true."

Gabriella frowned as she listened to him. "But-" Troy captured her lips once again to silence her.

"I knew you didn't like me the way I liked you because you were the one always ignoring me. As a result, I picked on you. The truth is, you're better than those other girls and you know it. The only reason I dated any of them was to make you jealous and get you to notice me."

Gabriella took a deep breath and finally spoke. "So you've always liked me but thought I didn't like you so you made me jealous and annoyed the hell out of me instead, that right?" She asked.

Troy smiled, "Yup. That about sums it up."

"You idiot!" Gabriella shoved him and slapped his chest in the process. "All this time, you actually liked me but instead you put me through hell. What is the matter with you?"

Troy chuckled. "I know but you're just as guilty here babe. I mean, you wouldn't talk to me at all."

"That's because I thought you were an ass."

Troy smiled and pecked her lips again. "Well, I'm your ass." Troy grinned.

"Ugh, stop with the cliches already, they're killing me." Gabriella rolled her eyes and kissed him back. "Wait a minute, what about Tiffany and all those other girls you kept texting?" Gabriella quirked an eyebrow.

"Oh." Troy laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "You mean Chad."

"What?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah, he um… I wasn't actually texting a bunch of girls. It was Chad asking me if I made a move on you yet." Troy sheepishly grinned.

"You jerk!" Gabriella slapped him again and giggled. "So you really like me, huh?"

"Mmm-hmm." Troy nodded.

"Good, I like you too and I think Ruger is pretty fond of you as well." Gabriella laughed and captured his lips in another kiss causing Troy to smile wide.

Removing her lips from his, Gabriella opened her eyes and turned serious. "But Troy… can we please finish the paper now?"

Troy rolled his eyes and groaned, how typical.

* * *

"In conclusion, we feel it is important to understand that predicting the future and its outcome is vastly different than forecasting it. We should always expect the unexpected. Furthermore, when it comes to unpredictability, never just assume something is impossible without pursuing it and never underestimate the powers of a magic eight ball. Thank you." Troy grinned at Gabriella as he finished reading their paper.

Feeling herself cringe a little at the pathetic piece of work, Gabriella had relented that it was a group project after all so why not give Troy a little leeway. As a result, his beliefs and ideas seemed to take over as he got more involved with the assignment. She knew there was a fat chance they would get an 'A' on the paper but seeing Troy become more interested in the paper made it okay. More importantly, seeing Troy become more interested in Gabriella made it even more okay with her. She was so busy thinking about Troy that she didn't really mind how the paper turned out in the end.

"That was very good Mr. Bolton and Ms. Montez. An enjoyable piece and very humorous as well." Mrs. Larson added the last part in while smiling at Troy. "Taylor and Chad, you're next."

At lunch the next day, Gabriella, Taylor, Kelsi and Martha were all sitting at one of the many round tables in the cafeteria eating their lunch and discussing their grades.

"I think a 'B' is pretty good considering I suck at English." Kelsi pointed out as she and Martha reviewed their paper.

"It definitely is, good job guys." Taylor piped up. "Chad and I got an 'A' but only because I really wouldn't let him get a word in edgewise. Poor lunkhead."

"What about you Gabs?" Martha asked.

"Well, we didn't get our paper back yet. Mrs. Larson said she was still grading it." Gabriella shrugged.

"I'm sure you aced it Gabriella, it was really good." Kelsi shared.

"Thanks guys." Gabriella smiled while stirring her strawberry yogurt.

"Gabriella!" Troy shouted from the entryway to the cafeteria, causing everyone to quiet down and look at him. Once he spotted Gabriella's head, he smiled and jogged towards their table.

"What?" Gabriella asked surprised as Troy stood directly behind her, pinning her body against the table as his chest leaned against her back.

"We got an 'A'!" He screamed excitedly in her ear while leaning over her and placing the paper Mrs. Larson had handed to him a moment ago, in front of her face.

"What! Are you kidding me?" Gabriella face lit up as she saw the large letter marked in red in the corner of their essay. "This is amazing!" Without caring who saw them, Gabriella spun around in her chair and grabbed Troy's face greedily planting a kiss on his lips. Returning it, Troy cupped her cheeks with his hands and leaned in closer to her body.

After registering all the catcalls and hollers going on around her, Gabriella pulled back and smirked at Troy's shocked face.

Just as Troy was about to reconnect their lips again, a blond haired girl dressed in all pink clothes that Gabriella had never seen before walked right up to Troy and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hi there, I'm Sharpay Evans." The blond's sultry tone not going unnoticed by Gabriella.

"Hey, Troy Bolton." Gabriella watched as Troy nodded and greeted her politely.

"Here's my number hot stuff, give me a call sometime. I'll make it worth your while." The girl, Sharpay, scribbled her number down on a napkin and passed it to Troy who didn't even notice the frown on Gabriella's face.

"Actually..." Troy began as he eyed the number on the napkin. "I'm taken but my friend Zeke right over there," Troy pointed at the lunch table where Zeke, Chad and a few others were eating their lunches. "Is all free, good luck." Troy smiled and then proceeded to straddle the chair next to Gabriella's beaming face and lean in to peck her lips again.

Sharpay huffed and pouted, "Girls!" She shouted to her small posse and stomped away.

"That was the new chick I heard about, one of the girls in homeroom said she's a spoiled brat." Taylor informed the table's occupants.

Gabriella was too busy smiling at Troy to respond to Taylor's words. "So you're taken huh?" She spoke to Troy as he stole a chip off of her plate and ate it real fast.

"Yup." He spoke with a full mouth.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Gabriella joked.

"Don't know, maybe I should ask my eight ball." Troy replied.

"You can't dork, you can only ask yes or no questions." Gabriella laughed.

"That reminds me, I have something for you." Troy turned his attention to his pocket.

"Oh no, I'm afraid to ask." Gabriella teased as Troy pulled a little pink eight ball out of his red East High jacket.

"Here you go baby." Troy smiled as Gabriella lost herself in giggles. "Here, I'll ask it the first question. Oh magic eight ball, will Gabriella be my girlfriend?" Troy shook the small toy as the entire table cooed and awed at the adorable gesture.

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she waited for Troy to give her the ball's answer. "'Don't count on it.'" Troy visibly pouted as a big frown appeared on his face. "Huh, well that's never-" He was caught off guard as Gabriella's lips fused to his in a deep, lingering kiss.

"I'd love to be, as long as you promise to be a one girl kind of guy from now on." Gabriella informed him.

"Yes Ma'am." Troy saluted and kissed her again as the girls all squealed in delight.

"Now that's unpredictability right there." Taylor spoke as she pointed her fork at the couple and smiled.

Gabriella smiled and took the pink eight ball out of Troy's hand. "I was going to give this to Ruger to play with but I seem to have a newfound fondness for eight balls so maybe I'll reconsider." Gabriella giggled as Troy playfully pouted again.

"You better, don't ever question the power of-" Troy began his little speech.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah... just kiss me Troy Bolton"

"Gladly."

* * *

**A/N: Not exactly a chapter of BH but it's something right? Hopefully is was enjoyable and made you smile even though I know it was cheesy, corny and cliche**. **Reviews are always appreciated and my apologies for any grammatical errors.**


End file.
